The Loud House Challange
by Czar Joseph
Summary: This is consists of a all challenges in Crossover in TLH. With these ideas that and concepts that might not make it to paper. These statement that similar towards to the ideas of 'EvaShinobiKaiserKnight': If any of you are interested in taking them or wish to see me to write them then pls leave a review. I will also post challenges here involving TLH so look out for those.


**Loud House x Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA**

This is a challenge for the Loud House Crossover with Naruto and Ninja Gaiden/DOA, considered it as triple cross-over, which this story take place in 'No Such Luck', if you people planning to take a challenge.

This is first time when I was bit interact with the 'Loud House' that happens to be new to me in Nickelodeon.

Now, if any of author will took the challenge to create this fine story will be similar on several stories in Normal and Crossover, and here are the lists that I did read these stories that not so long ago:

= 'Loud, But Found' (Transformers/Beast Wars & Loud House) by Ginkyofu13.  
= 'The Loud Ashikabi' (Sekirei & Loud House) by TerrorKing10  
= 'Kunoichis of Royal Woods' (Loud House & Naruto) by NiteOwl18  
= 'When a Bad Luck Charm meets a Necromancer' (Loud House & Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? (Is This a Zombie)) by BrokenLoud  
= 'Losing Him' (Loud House) and 'Devil Of The Louds' (Loud House & Devil May Cry) by TvFan2244

These are the stories that I've been reading about, such as the subject: Lincoln Loud Runaway, and another list of these stories that I've read:

= 'Long Lost Loud' by Bouken Dutch 2.0  
= 'Broken Mirror' by Talespinner69 - along with other stories were sequels and/or seasons.

There you go; it's just a short list about what I've been read.

* * *

Now, it's began for this kind of challenge, there are two stories that I had in mind that so far that both alternates, I will tell you about it, before wrote a summary on both stories:

 **== Challenge #01 ==**

The first of is, it's all about Lincoln Loud run away from home, taken a plane to Japan, so that his former family will became to search for him around Royal Woods, and until he stumble to the forest where the Hayabusa Village is, remain in the city will gotten the police suspicious about a young 11 year old boy taken a plane all by himself, until then a group of Hayabusa Ninjas had found him and take him their home village, and meeting Joe Hayabusa and his son Ryu.

Joe questions Lincoln about a child like himself doing in the forest, all by himself, without a parent and/or food and water, and until then Lincoln told them he run away, and he told them everything about how he was treated. It was shocking from Joe and Ryu regarding Lincoln was treated and being burden to his former family, and after all that because of the so-called 'superstitious'.

Expecting than less for surprisingly state about a single boy live with 10 sisters half of them were older and younger, adding a month old infant. So far that regarding a father didn't keep his pants very tight about how many kids were taken.

Until then the Hayabusa father-son made decision to adopt Lincoln to be their son/brother as part of their family, Ryu never thought for having a brother for his life when he was the first born. So far he declared to changes his name as 'Rikimaru', so Rikimaru Hayabusa is born. He did start his own new life and away from his tormentors.

Rikimaru/Lincoln had spent years trained to be the most skilled ninjas within the Hayabusa ranks, and he so he help his brother Ryu through his adventures.

Before Lincoln-now-Rikimaru Hayabusa had meet Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, when he and his new family went to the Mugen Tenshin Village; so far, he had remind Ayane of Bonnie Anne Santiago, until than that he did get to know her and official dated, until under receive blessing by her material mother Ayame and her uncle/step-father.

Along with Ayane's half-siblings/cousins Hayate and Kasumi, they did made fast friends, after all.

Ayame and Shiden explain everything about Ayane's past, about how she's treated like an outcast, because of her biological father had raped Ayame, it is just unlike Rikimaru (aka Lincoln) was treated back in during the 'Bad Luck' incident'.

Shiden and Ayame were told by Joe about Rikimaru/Lincoln's past and so far that they don't believe in superstitious, along with Ryu and Joe. It was shocking, Shiden and Ayame looked upset as Joe and Ryu about Lincoln/Rikimaru's past.

Until now that Rikimaru made a name himself and earn respect to the Hayabusa Village, which the village is now home of his, along with the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Every year had passed that Rikimaru/Lincoln's adventures, he even stops and defeats Murai for possesses the Dark Dragon Sword, and many fiends that they had faced, along with meeting new allies along the way.

Until DOA had announced, before Raidou attack and copied the 'Sky Torn Blast' that cause Hayate coma, until Kasumi left the Mugen Tenshin Village that declares a 'Nuke-nin', until now Rikimaru/Lincoln and Ryu were participate the DOA tournament and until now being shown to the world.

Until now the Rikimaru/Lincoln's past has come for him…and/or he'll face his demons…

 **{=} {=} {=} = Alternate(s) = {=} {=} {=}**

Like 'Long Lost Loud' Story and first statement, but this is an alternate version? After Lincoln runaway, he had called his grandfather Albert aka Pop-Pop (after discarded his old phone and buy a new one due to Lisa had a tracking device in it and intercepts the call under suspicious), Lincoln told him everything about this and the whole 'bad luck' incident, so Albert will help him arrange it, so he ahd contacted an old friend of his, Ken Ishigami, he had known him since he was still back in the Navy.

Ken had taken Lincoln to Japan away from his former family in America, under accepts Albert's offer, and so Ken decide to take him to Hayabusa Village to had Ryu Hayabusa for taken him in and under his wing.

Lincoln explained everything, and so Ryu accepts to adopted Lincoln as a son, and while Sonia aka Irene as a mother, since Sonia is a American too, knowing his name after the Abraham Lincoln with her admitting, so far knowing that name will gotten attention, so decide to change his name for his new life as Rikimaru Hayabusa.

* * *

 **== Challenge #02 ==**

The other is regarding my Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA story – Naruto: The Path of Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite), starting as Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama.

Lincoln was transported to the alternate world of Ninja Gaiden/DOA; he had stolen one of the inventions that belongs to his sister Lisa, he thought that was just something in his dreams (One of the Boys), which knowing that it will be the same thing like in his dream, if he'll use to get away from his hellhole, and which happens to be that if not confirm that device is the same thing, and so far it did work after all and completely confirm that device that his sister invented did create a gateway to another dimension.

Once confirm regarding traveling this unknown location that foreign to Lincoln, so he decide to destroy it, with the device is destroy, under no circumstances that he made under his decision, and there is no turning back to return, and until he spend days and nights without food and water, if he ever find one, hopefully to find a settlement or a city that he'll come across, and until the Ninjas or several of kids of Hayabusa Ninjas (take your pick) had found him in the forest, alone.

Until Joe and his father (unnamed), questions Lincoln about he was doing in the forest (as 11 year old kid in preteen), same thing as the first statement, with respond, Lincoln run away and explained everything about the 'Bad Luck' Incident and then his 'family' had treated him, it was shocking that a young boy had endured and being mistreated, and so far that he is being a burden to his former family.

So far, Joe's father had making his decision to had him stay in the Hayabusa Village, and then Lincoln is elected within the Hayabusa ranks, and until now, Lincoln decide had a new name for his new life and start over, so until Joe is the one named him 'Rikimaru' or 'Arashi', accordingly that name was after the original Rikimaru, the Leader of the Azuma Ninja Clan, and 'Arashi' is the good nickname for Lincoln's new name for his new life, and as for surname is Kazama to be given.

So, Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama is born…

Years passed since Lincoln Loud is now 'Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama' starting his new life, and to be adapted for staying, making new friends, which before meeting Joe, he and Rikimaru/Lincoln becoming fast friends, he meet anyone else among the Hayabusa Village.

Rikimaru/Lincoln earned his reputation as the moniker as 'Silver Storm' (Gin no Arashi or Ginarashi) of Hayabusa, and also he is enlist as an ANBU Captain-Commander (Sotaicho) years later, before that, he's a Jonin, under Yondaime Ryukage; so far, he is under the young age of 13.

Until now, Rikimaru/Lincoln had met and introduced by Kushina Uzumaki, he cannot help how beautiful she is, until now she had a husband and a son until all fiasco came to be during his younger days.

Before that, he used a crush on her since his teenage times with Joe, before his previous love interest Ronnie Anne. If he decided to move-on or he cannot stop think about Ronnie after all.

Not to mention Rikimaru/Linchon had thought seeing Kushina as a tomboy, just like…few of his 'former' sisters were bit tomboyish after all.

Until now that Kushina is the new Godaime Ryukage, until she was devastate about her son, before she had a daughter after all, along with her late husband Minato as well. He did Minato before, he felt respect to the Konoha's Yellow Flash, and also he is one of the shinobi under Joe's command that until the whole events:

The event regarding before Mebuki unleashed the Witchblade's power, before meeting Kushina since regarding the Black Spider Ninja activity came towards to where a group of Konoha-nin were ambushed regarding their mission, so far, until than Kushina's friend Mebuki did took care of the Black Spider Ninjas and until expecting her transformation of hers.

Until now, he is also part of the bodyguards for keep their eyes out for suspicious activity, and also he's part for being escorts of Elder Chiyo of Sunagakure for creating a prosthetic limb for Mebuki Haruno.

Later afterwards, he felt…he wasn't looked envious and/or jealous at Minato for married Kushina, so far that he still loves her in his heart, after all. So far, which he ever wanted to, until expecting Minato Namikaze is now the Yondaime Hokage, and then expecting a child will be born from Kushina.

The events since the Kyubi Attack in Konoha, Kushina looked devastate regarding about Hiruzen told her about her son was 'demised', along with Minato. Along with Naruto's twin sister Tsuki, and until now regarding for wanted to comfort Kushina for Minato's death, and until than that Kushina is now elect as the Godaime Ryukage of the Hayabusa Village. So far, he started to get to know Kushina when he is being a best shinobi within the Hayabusa ranks.

Years passed until the true heir of the Hayabusa is being alive, discovered by Joe and his family, along with a group of the Haybusa Ninjas accompany with, all these years, he's being hiding right through their noses, which they were being lied by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Rikimaru/Lincoln was looked pretty furiously upset regarding what Hiruzen had done to him, after all, Hiruzen has becoming a hypocrite for interfere the clan affairs, and until now that things went completely mess that the Sandaime had made.

News is being announced about Naruto is the true heir of the Hayabusa Clan, and he looked satisfied at regarding Konoha's retribution that made by Kushina, herself, Rikimaru/Lincoln had remain in the Hayabusa, instead being one of his guards who accompany with, after all, he's the Captain-Commander of the Dragon ANBU, and he'll keeping posted for the Hayabusa Village.

Until now, Kushina had came to Rikimaru/Lincoln, regarding wanted to date with her, and so far, he found hope that regarding Kushina has move-on in her life and date again, until now that regarding he did fond with Naruto, before Tsuki, so far, he did fond with Kushina's children, knowing that someday that he wanted to be a father.

After all, much like regarding when Naruto was under CRA (Clan Restoration Act), if he did mind wanted Ronnie in his life, well, share it, after all that he 'really' wanted to move-on for his life and forget the pain and suffer what his 'family' had cause. And so he'll be wanted to make his own family than anyone that he always wanted.

This is Lincoln/Rikimaru's life, as much as he did forget everything in the past when he wanted to live his life on his own.

Knowing that he had no thoughts about his…former family, and knowing he is having his new life after all. Unlike now, he'll tell Kushina everything about his old life, knowing regarding Kushina will went ballistic regarding she'll unleashed her legendary temper of hers. Knowing regarding the old motte for being a Uzumaki is 'never leave a family behind'.

So far, until his future step-son Naruto threatens Rikimaru/Lincoln for 'ever' break Kushina's heart, otherwise he'll crush him, knowing in mind regarding…well, like his ex-sister Lori and Bobby Santiago, on his mind about knowing those two were break-up.

Until years passed, so far that Rikimaru/Lincoln and Kushina were married, which of course that he keeps his position as the ANBU Captain-Commander and while Kushina is still the Ryukage, and then having a family for my own for the rest of my life.

Rather than wanted to become a astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or ghost buster, but he did had something than ghost hunter, but also being a hunter of any supernatural beings, so far since the Hayabusa Clan did fought supernatural beings such as demons and werewolves. And along with being detective that he did ever wanted because being a ninja.

Rikimaru/Lincoln having his part-time as a comic book artist along with Manga, and also being a game tester when coming to the civilization that wanted to play new games on his hobbies, after all that he ever wanted that because he did accomplish everything in his life.

Years later, until suddenly, expecting turning events that would happen…his past has come for him…

* * *

 **{=} {=} {=} = Alternate(s) = {=} {=} {=}**

 _Sorry, there are no alternates to be added for this…_

* * *

Loud House & Ninja Gaiden/DOA and/or Naruto Information:

* * *

 **== Rikimaru Hayabusa (Formerly Lincoln Loud) ==**

 **Note: He'll will be just like one of two main characters of Tenchu, adding Raegen from Final Fantasy, when the latter making his announcements. He wields 2 swords, they are consists of fire and ice katana that similar to Rave's Blue Crimson.**

 **I know he had fond rabbits that he like than dragons, so, he did keeping his 'Bun-Bun', after all.**

Also known as:  
= Lincoln Loud (Formerly)  
= Rikimaru Hayabusa (Path of the Loud Hayabusa Shinobi)  
= Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama (Loud Gaiden: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)

Other Names:

= As Lincoln Loud  
\- Linc (by Luan, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lana)  
\- Link (banner)  
\- Road Tripper (by himself and Clyde)  
\- Couch Potato (by himself)  
\- Twerp (by Lori)  
\- Dude (by Luna, Lynn, and Luke)  
\- Bro (by Luna, Lori, Polly Pain, Bobby, Lynn, and Luke)  
\- Little Bro (by Lori, Luna, and Lynn)  
\- Chain Linc (by Flat Tire, Papa Wheelie, and Rusty Spokes)  
\- Weakest Linc (by Flat Tire)  
\- Linky (by Lola, Leni, and Lori)  
\- Pop-Pop (by Leni)  
\- Sherlock (by Luan)  
\- Romeo (by Lynn, Leif and Lori)  
\- King of Yes! (by himself)  
\- Philistine (by Lola)  
\- Son (by Lynn Sr. and Rita)  
\- Lame-o (by Ronnie Anne and Lynn)  
\- Slumberjack (by himself)  
\- Little Loud (by Bobby)  
\- Loco Lincoln (by himself)  
\- Landon (by Leni)  
\- Sweet Feet (by Biker Girls)  
\- Girl Guru (by many)  
\- Larry (by Chandler and Clyde)  
\- Mr. Flush my CDs Down the Can (by Lynn Sr.)  
\- The Man in the Limo (by himself, Kirby, and Tetherby)  
\- A Kid who ate a bunch of Mustard (by Lori and himself)  
\- Agent Loud (by himself)  
\- Linkington (by Lola)  
\- Linka (as a girl)  
\- Stinkoln (by Lane, Boy Lynn, and Lynn)  
\- Loser (by Lexx)  
\- Mr. Paranoid (by Lori)  
\- Pineapple Boy (by Bratty Kid)  
\- Captain Obvious (by Luan)  
\- Elder Brother (by Lisa)  
\- Male Sibling (by Lisa)  
\- Banana-Boy (by Lana)  
\- Inkin (by Lily)  
\- Frog hero (by Principal Huggins)  
\- Man (by Rocky and Rusty)  
\- Lincolnovich Loudinski (by himself)  
\- Spider Hugger (by Exterminator)  
\- Mr. Mature (by himself)  
\- Yutz (by Luan)  
\- Loud (by Mr. Grouse)  
\- Man with the Plan (by himself)  
\- Big Brother (by Lola, Lucy, and Lana)  
\- Milk-coln (by Lynn)  
\- Baby Bro (by Luna)  
\- Master of Convincing (by himself and his sisters)  
\- Jack O' Lincoln (by Clyde)  
\- Eagle Boy (by Clyde)  
\- Yincoln Youd (by Lily)  
\- Brah (by Luna)  
\- Future Brother-In-Law (by Clyde)

= As Rikimaru Hayabusa (New name; adopted)  
\- Silver Storm (銀の嵐; Gin no Arashi)  
\- Storm Dragon Ninja (銀嵐竜; Arashi Ryū Shinobi)

= Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama nee Uzumaki-Namikaze (for Loud Gaiden: Path of Dragon Shinobi)

Age:  
\- 11  
\- 18  
\- 30s (For Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA Crossover)

Martial Arts: Hayabusa-style ninjutsu

Home:  
\- Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan (Former)  
\- Hayabusa Village, Japan (Current)

Occupation:  
\- Elementary School student (Formerly)  
\- Gus' Games and Grub employee (Formerly)  
\- Student (Depends on he's exchange student in America) – You can wrote what school he's studied.  
\- Hayabusa Ninja (Greater Ninja)

Affiliation: Hayabusa Clan

Nationality: American, Japanese (Native)

Partner: Ayane (Love Interests)

Relatives:  
= The Loud Family (Formerly)

Noted: minus Albert, Shirley, Ruth, Harriet, Lily, Unnamed uncle/cousin, paternal - great-grandfather, grandfather, and grandmother, and paternal grandfather, and maternal grandmother.

\- Rita Loud (mother)  
\- Lynn Loud Sr. (father)  
\- Lori Loud (oldest sister) – Bossy  
\- Leni Loud (older sister) – Airhead and sweetest  
\- Luna Loud (older sister) – Rockstar  
\- Luan Loud (older sister) – Joker/Prankster  
\- Lynn Loud (older sister) – The Jock Athletic and competitive & sports tomboy  
\- Lucy Loud (younger sister) – Gothic girl and dark  
\- Lana Loud (younger sister) – twin; tomboy girl & mechanic/plunder  
\- Lola Loud (younger sister) – twin; spoil princess  
\- Lisa Loud (younger sister) – stoic child prodigy & scientist  
\- Lily Loud (youngest sister) – Youngest sibling

= Hayabusa (Adopted parents; Path of Loud Hayabusa Shinobi):

\- Joe Hayabusa (Adopted Father)  
\- Ryu Hayabusa (Adopted Big brother)

Noted: Those were Naruto and Ryu's harems? Which because of having 5 girls total for each of the boys were good enough than many.

= Others:

\- Ronnie Anne Santiago (first love interest)  
\- Ayane (second love interest) (In Crossover with Ninja Gaiden/DOA)

 **== In Crossover with Naruto and Ninja Gaiden/DOA==**

= Uzumaki (New Family; Loud Gaiden: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)

\- Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (Wife)  
\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namiaze (Step-son)  
\- Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze (Step-daughter)  
\- Sakura (Daughter-in-law and Naruto's wife)  
\- Ayane (Daughter-in-law and Naruto's wife)  
\- Kasumi (Daughter-in-law and Naruto's wife)  
\- Momiji (Daughter-in-law and Naruto's wife)  
\- Rias Gremory (Daughter-in-law and Naruto's wife)  
\- Ryu Hayabusa (Son-in-law and Tsuki's husband)

Appearance & Description:

Age 11: He's very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids.

Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

Age 18-36: He wears a mask over the lower portion of his face, through he rarely lowers it. He has a distinctive scar over his right eye, the results of combat with a strong Black Spider-nin he had encounter ed.

He dresses in dark colors (shinobi shozoku), with gray undertones and has very unusual snow white hair, with an athletic build to his physique.

As ANBU (In Naruto x DOA/Ninja Gaiden): Wearing a White Cloak with a Pure White Dragon Mask with orange markings.

 **Some were great such as ThatEngineer's "What Is A Person Worth?" and TvFan2244's "Losing Him", others were so badly written I wish I forgot they exist like the ones of the LH wiki website (fucking amateurs).**

Arsenal(s):

= Hoemaru (From FFBE) - A famed katana, said to have been owned by a battle savvy genius, which is imbued with the power of flames. There are many rumors on how it got its name, but the most trusted is how the name "Hoemaru," means "to howl," which is what the blade does when facing a worthy opponent. The blade is extremely sharp, and a single swipe is said to sever straight through bones with ease.

= Hyomonto (From FFBE) - An ice blade with a beautiful edge. It looks as if it was directly carved out of solid ice, but the blade is actually made of crystallized ice magic, which is then honed like any other metal. The blade emits chilling magic, and a single swipe will send shards of ice flying through the air. A single nick from this blade will begin to freeze those struck from where they are hit.

= Ninjato – A standard ninja sword for the Hayabusa Ninja ranks.

= Kyoketsu-shoge/Chain-dagger – A chain weapon consists of a chain with a curve dagger in the end, it similar to the Kusarigama. Think of it as Ninja Assassin that Raizo wields.

= Shuriken & Kunai – A basic ninja projectile weapons

= Incendiary Shuriken – A resemble kunai knives with a grenade attached to it and a pin that can be pulled to set the timer.

= Windmill Shuriken - is a large Boomerang type, foldable shuriken, used as a projectile weapon.

= Fiend's Bane Bow - "A powerful bow with carvings of twin dragons. The silent nature of the bow makes it an indispensable weapon for Ninja due to their propensity of covert operations. The Fiend's Bane Bow, developed in the Hayabusa Village, is a state-of-the-art compound bow based on traditional eastern design. Its accuracy rivals that of a modern rifle. Made primarily from high tensile strength carbon fiber, the bow's projectile range and velocity are unequaled despite its light weight. Against a human target, it is easily accurate to 500 meters, and its arrows are capable of penetrating 40-millimeter bulletproof armor plating."

The arrows for the Bow are also of a unique make. "A unique type of Japanese-style arrow preferred by certain ninja. The bulb on the arrow shaft creates a disruption in the flow of air around the arrow as it flies, producing a whistling sound that disrupts the senses of any evil being in the vicinity. Another important characteristic of the arrow is its two-pronged head, which tears through the flesh of its target instead of simply piercing it."

\- Arrows (Rope-cutter arrowhead)

 **Noted: Two of these katanas were came from FFBE, but the best is to use them; after all, these swords were build by Muramasa; which equipping 4 weapons – 2 were melee and 2 were range, that came from Nioh. So far, I had decided to give 2 that were his swords and other range weapons were a bow and Fuma Shuriken.**

 **If you played Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, so far that knowing that he's like Raegen himself, and the techniques came from the game such as in FFX-2 that had Mirror of Equity.**

Technique(s):

= **Mirror of Equity** (明鏡, _Meikyō_ , lit. Clear Mirror) also called **Tranquility** \- is a physical attack with a (1.2x) damage modifier. – A simple slash that creates a flash of light sparks when made contact.

Ninjutsu (Naruto-verse):

= **Fire Release:** **Great Dragon Fireball (Katon: Gōryūkakyū)** \- Fires a Giant Fireball that form a shape of a Dragon's head with its mouth open, its similar then the Great Fireball.

= **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Katon: Karyū Endan)** \- The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skilful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds.

\- In the anime, this technique is depicted as a high-pressure stream of fire which has no definitive shape. It would also seem that, by increasing the output of chakra to the flames, they become hotter and appear whitish in colour.  
\- Hand seals: Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger

 **= Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet (Suiton: Suiryūdan)** \- The user gathers a large amount of water and shapes it into a giant dragon, which is launched at the target with formidable might. This technique can either be performed by using a pre-existing water source, or be kneaded within the user's stomach and expelled through their mouth, with the latter requiring more skill. The amount of water used is proportional to the user's skill.

\- Hand-seals: Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird  
\- Hand-seals (Shortcut): Rat → Ox → Tiger → Horse → Bird

= **Water Release: Water Formation Wall (Suiton: Suijinheki)** \- A technique that creates a wall of water around the user to defend against attacks. This can either be done either by using a pre-existing source, or if the user is skilled enough, from thin air. While mainly used as a defensive tactic, it can be used in an offensive manner by directly aiming below the opponent to have the water rise up and strike them.

= **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa)** \- is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

= **Lightning Release: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (Raiton: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō)** \- The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact.

\- Hand Seals: Tiger → Horse → Dragon.

Ninpo:

= **Art of the Inferno** (火炎龍の術, _Kaen Ryu no Jutsu_ ; "Art of Flame Dragon") – learned by Ryu and Joe, A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into crimson flames.

This ninpo uses the power of telekinesis to hurl a flaming mass of pyrokinetic energy at a desired target.

The Art of the Inferno is highly effective against enemies in front of the caster. Those unlucky enough to fall victim to this ninpo are completely engulfed in flame. The fire it unleashes is no ordinary flame; akin to the flame of a Dragon's breath, it is no surprise that records fail to mention anyone surviving the intense heat of the Inferno.

= **Art of the Ice Storm** (氷刃殺の術, _Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu_ ; "Art of Killing Ice Blade") – is a Ninpo Art allows to quickly change the atmosphere around him, creating a whirlwind containing shards of ice.

= **Art of the Wind Blades** (破魔裂風刃の術, _Hama Reppujin no Jutsu_ ; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") – is a Ninpo art that converts the caster's Ki into slashing blades of wind.

This Ninpo amplifies sharp waves of vacuum created by lightning-fast movements of the arms.

The blades of vacuum radiate from the caster, slashing to pieces any organic matter in the vicinity. Clearly, this Ninpo is most useful when the caster is surrounded by enemies. Although not designed for pinpoint attacks, its lethality should not be underestimated. In the remote chance that a victim survives, undoubtedly they will have lost at least one of their extremities, leaving them with little remaining offensive capability.

 **= Art of the Inazuma** (百雷鎚の術; _Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu_ , "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers") – is a Ninpo Art allows to amplify his internal bioelectric current and blast it out to the surrounding area.

= **Art of Divine Life** (霊命の術, Reimyou no Jutsu; "Art of Spirit Life") - is a Ninja art used to able to convert his ki energy into spiritual life energy and fully heal himself.

 **==Trailer Scene Starts==**

The scene is appears, consists of a Japanese-style room, and until the sliding door of this room, opens aside, revealing to Rikimaru, donned in black shinobi uniform, armed with two swords strapped on his back in x-formation, as he went to the strip out his arsenal, along with forearm gauntlets and greaves, and remove his mask to shown his true face, and until notices on the screen which indicate that he was being watched.

And then, Rikimaru spoke up to the viewers/readers, and gives a mock salute.

"Oh, hello there, my name is Rikimaru Hayabusa, or Rikimaru Kazama actually, so take your pick…I was Shinobi of Hayabusa Village, and also being an American Ninja like in the movies, when I adapted to live in Japanese soil when I'm gone native. After all, I have a good life there, you know that? Well, anyway…"

With Rikimaru had paused his speech of words, within a minute of hesitation, and then spoke up in his thoughts.

"Um, well, I use to be-*sighs*-I was used to being as 'Lincoln Loud', self proclaim 'Man with the Plan', and the only boy of 13 people family - 2 parents and ten sisters: 5 were teens, 4 toddlers pierces, and a single baby about months old. After all, being a 5th child of the family, well, not just 'family', but 'former' family. Did you know why? I was runaway, if you wanted to know why?!"

With a 'loud' outburst on the last part, and that sounds wasn't well, after all, as seeing Rikimaru aka Lincoln Loud lets his expression turns into anger, and he continues with an angry tone with his emotion rose.

"I was considered a 'bad luck' since my bitchy 'sister' #4 had 'blame' me for losing the game! I mean, I DID go to the game, but just only wearing a squirrel suit that I was forced! Before that, she had threatened me with a bat for coming to her game and then force me to wear that suit! After all, since everything is completely a disaster! I only 'did' to claim myself not a 'back luck' that proved I wasn't! So far that knowing the other team that a certain 'sports tomboy' had didn't expecting they must've practice to counter her pitches. So far, if they did, but now that any of them didn't believe it regarding that they did able to calculate the way she moved. And now, until they had locked me outside, sleeping in cold night, all of the furniture had being sold, along with my stuff and my bed! I was sleeping such only a sleeping bag, because, they took everything! I mean EVERYTHING!"

With Rikimaru/Lincoln with his hands onto the side wide-lower, after another loud outburst, and rubbing his eyes with his hand, sighs heavily to ease his anger that he had rose, and then face the scene, with his anger is eased, and then he continues while his eyes still narrowed.

"Until now, this is my last straw, they are now the 'worst sisters' of all that I had in my life, and even my so-called 'parents', and so I had decide to run away and never returns, which they are better off without me, along without saying goodbye and/or leaving a note; and so far that I had everything prepared when my 'family' went to the Dairy Land, so until now that I was considered a now a 'black sheep', 'outcast', and you'll-name-it, to this family…So far, which best to doing their own lives without me! So I burn that 'disgusting' squirrel suit and my 'most improved brother' trophy."

Lincoln/Rikimaru went to the 'dibukuro', as he kneels down and opens up, and took out something, and he glance it with a smile, and as he went to the sliding door on the end, then he slides open and step out of the house into the walkway of the Japanese-style home, and then he sits at it, gazes at the sunset, and until the scene skips to see on the right side of Lincoln/Rikimaru.

"…So there you were, as everything that I decide to put it out in my operation into action, everything went accordingly, I had pack everything and along with took everything within their possessions: pictures of me, along with videotapes, such a have data and albums during my childhood and birth, my birth certificate, so I had forge my new name for my own life and than making a half-false information; and even got my stuff that they had kept from me. Before I left, I had to remove the GPS tracker that a certain 'stoic child prodigy' were placed most of my 'family' had, and then so I buy a new phone with a money I took, since I had my old one was thrown into the trash into the park when knowing that also had a tracker as well, so that they won't able to find me, and afterwards, I called my only family: my grandfather, Pop-Pop."

The scene changed into the left side and then Lincoln/Rikimaru turn his head to the scene, and continue saying.

"I told Pop-Pop everything in the whole situation in full details, since I told him, but that results that he looks really mad when he heard about it, I mean, REALLY mad. It's hard to believe it's the first time in my life about he looks pretty angry. Pop-Pop looked completely disappointed regarding my 'mother' had because of my 'bad luck' incident, due to she did listen to a certain 'jock tomboy'. So, Pop-Pop had agreed to help me, since I made it clear I never wanted to back, after all, for doing something like this. He arranged to take me to Japan, alone, all by myself; and with the money that I had taken from them, when they sold my stuff and everything in my old 'room'."

With Rikimaru/Lincoln's speech had paused, and lets out a sheepish, rubbing behind his hand, and he continue.

"Well, knowing going there alone is a bad idea, which regarding if the security or police in Japan will suspected a 11-year old kid such as I was going on a plane way to Japan, alone, Ehehehe… So anyway, I had made a stowaway on vehicle without the driver had notice, went to a forest away from the civilization, after all, gotten a food and water from all the way from America, but I decide to eat, a little, without wasting much, which I walked within days, it is long walk all right. And I almost died in starvation and dehydrate, until found some stream of fresh water to drink, and find food, that good thing because of my experience back in America when taken camp along with I had fishing expericne with Pop-Pop. Once I almost collapse, until then some group of ninjas of Hayabusa had saw me collapse…or maybe it was Ryu-niisan did found him and brought me to where I meet the Hayabusa Village leader and his son, Joe and Ryu."

"Well, there is an alternates regarding whether I was found by Ryu or a Group ninjas, take your pick." He added.

Rikimaru/Lincoln lets out a sighs, felt ecstatic regarding he had grateful at Joe and his son everything.

"Well, since Joe-tousan, what I claimed him as a 'father', while Ryu-niisan is considered my older brother, he is about same age as me, well, about he's older, well about 'bossy girl's' age, or 'airhead's', after all, questions me regarding child like I use to, wondering around the forest, alone, all by myself. Like they did interrupts my studies when the tutor of mine (Hugh) were crushes by them, along with a British-obsessed 'dad', that results to lose focus, well, like me I was attracted by a beautiful substitute teacher when my old teacher had a broken leg from the 'mechanical bull' incident."

The white-haired American ninja thought back in his memories regarding the father-son moment, along with brothers. After all, knowing that didn't had many siblings than his old life.

"Joe knew that I was an American, so he did spoke my language when Japanese I have spoken that I had adapted with. Well, I give them an answer for the reason I was run away from home and my country. Which Ryu questions my reason why I was runaway, well, I told them everything about my past, the whole 'bad luck' incident, and even my 'family' kick me out in the house…Well, expecting their reaction about how they were completely quite…angry, after all."

Lincoln/Rikimaru gazes at the hands was his stuff bunny Bun-Bun, knowing that he had brought it here in Japan when he had found his favorite stuff animal from America, and so which he did properly take care of him, and so far that he didn't let him go after all.

With Rikimaru lefts head front, and continues.

"Joe-tousan and Ryu-niisan made a private talk, like the 'sisters meeting', about everything that I told them, and so far, Joe-tousan did make his decision to take me in as part of the Hayabusa Clan, and even part of the family. Man, I love that! And then, so far that I cannot myself as 'Lincoln Loud' anymore since I cannot go back to Royal Woods, after all. And so, Joe-tousan gives me a new name for my life to start over and identity, and so…Rikimaru Hayabusa was born. Well, instead start with a 'L', but also named from start with a 'R'."

Rikimaru/Lincoln lets out a proud smile about how when he did admire Joe, his new 'dad' had tell him stories about their past battle when they had encountered; like he had seen it in the movies such as blood and bullets. Well, so far that those emotions that he having that so far that going to take to adapted his new life.

"After I was accepted as part of the Hayabusa Clan, and so I made new friends around the village, making new friends, such as Hayate, along with his sister Kasumi, and until…I meet Ayane. Mrs. Ayame introduce me to her, and after all, that until I saw the people in Mugen Tenshin Village had sees her as an outcast, well, she's just like I was, when considered a 'bad luck' and 'outcast'. I did confront her, and then she reminded me of Ronnie Anne, after all…"

Rikimaru/Lincoln sighs sadden for mentioned 'Ronnie' he spoke up within the sentence that touches him, and he smiles sadly.

"Speaking of Ronnie Anne, after I ran away, I send a letter to Ronnie and her brother Bobby about the actions of my 'family' that put me through in outside 'hellhole', along with my best friend Clyde, well, I did stay in touch, I haven't use my phone since when I went civilization that I want a quite education when I learn to speak Japanese, which I have continue my education since then I'm still Elementary student, I also made friends after all, I did stay in touch with Clyde after all these years."

With the white-haired ninja had his thoughts regarding his time on his life. After all that these years that he had been through

"As for Ronnie Anne…? I…I just can't bare with it to say much that since I still have feeling with her, after all when I was 11 where she had move in, as for me, my new life went good, after my adoption is official, I was being trained by my new family, they trained me to be a Hayabusa Dragon Ninja to protect the secrets and then doing some extermination, well, I was pretty good with swords, so having to join a Kendo Club, so I earn so many prizes than 'theirs', after all, taken side track for trained to be a Hayabusa Ninja, and so that I was pretty good with wielding swords, and so I earn as a moniker as 'Silver Storm Dragon or 'Ginarashi Ryuu', and so, I have been through these adventures with my brother Ryu."

Rikimaru/Lincoln raised his hand and raised each finger that indicated to recall these events that he and Ryu being through.

"Just a Long story short that will do for sure…"

"First is that our traitorous uncle Murai, responsible for the deaths of our clan, he's the one that he wanted the Dark Dragon Sword, so me and Ryu-niisan had killed that decide to destroy it with a Dragon Sword of his, while I took possesses such kickass swords, that I wield, these were made by Muramasa, himself. After all, I was pretty good with fire and ice, it was pretty wicked. And so, after this time is over…"

Then Lincoln had raised the second finger of his and spoke up for the next subject.

"The next event, like when the Black Spider Clan attack the Hayabusa, when my brother Ryu went to Tokyo until he save and meet Sonia, she's a American too, just like me, until then once again I go with my brother to defeat the fiends and even respecting Genshin, when we fought him. So far, because that we been taken obstacles we were taken, and until now that when we gather new weapons along the way."

Then he raised a third finger and Rikimaru/Lincoln continues.

"And finally, we were called by the JSDF aka Japanese Self-Defense Force to deal with a terroristic group of mysterious cultist led by the mysterious alchemist, the Regent of the Mask, who personally wanted my brother to come, along with me, which that I was accompanying with. Upon encountering the alchemist in London, he curses my brother's right hand with the Grip of Murder, I may not believe magic when I see one, along with a curse like a certain 'Can't-handle-a-little-teasing' goth, so I believe it's true, which thrives on all the lives Ryu has taken, causing the Dragon Sword to be absorb into his arm."

"Knowing the Dragon Sword had slain many lives that the blade is covered in lots of it, that sword is being the treasure of the Hayabusa Clan for generations, that sword was meant for my brother, instead of me, I decide to make my own version of Dragon Sword, it was wicked that my life as a ninja after all. But…I will skip the whole event, if you may know Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor Edge."

*Snap fingers to starts*

With snap within Rikimaru/Lincoln's fingers, the scene is quickly shifts into multiple images of all the adventures where Ryu and Rikimaru had being through such as started with the Rub' al Khali desert, seeing he and Ryu were visit by Ayane who delivers his brother, the Tenshin Clan's treasured Jinran-Maru sword, at Hayate's request.

*Snap fingers paused*

"Before we continue, after the our campaign in Rub' Al Khali desert, confronted Regent, reveal to us about the affliction of the Grip of Murder used the Dragon Sword as a medium for the curse, even without the treatment thanks to the Dragon's eye to heal his arm, when the curse still spreading that kills him, I will not let that curse to kill my only brother I had. So we did escape that tower and return to Yunagi."

"Until where we meet Mizuki's adopted daughter, or at least, her niece, her real parents were happen to be Theodore and Mizuki's sister Saya, until now that you may know about it, don't know? After all, author had taken difficulties to write it down. Anyway, let's continue shall we, after all that using the plot. One last thing, the group of we were fighting are called the 'Lords of Alchemy, or LOA."

*Snap fingers resume*

After meeting Canna and the group claimed to be LOA, so Ryu and Lincoln departs to Abisom Island, expecting than less encountered clone dinosaurs and fiends, and until now that regarding the adventures that they had been through, a lot for their adventures with Ryu.

Now, with Lincoln/Rikimaru continue to explain the story everything regarding such as he and Ryu were knock out by Mizuki with tranquilizer darts, entering VR (Virtual-Reality) simulator, where he meets the alluring and sinister Lovelave.

She demonstrates that in the simulator he and Rikimaru/Lincoln can be hurt or killed, and they are forced to go through with the simulation, taking them to places from their past, from the blimp to Vigoor, to the Sky City in Tokyo, to the Prime Minister's residence, where he squared off with a virtual Regent of the Mask. After escaping, Ryu and Rikimaru/Lincoln fights their way through the LOA guards.

Eventually they find Canna and escapes with her to find her mother. They find Mizuki, held captive by the Regent. After the reunion, the Regent ruthlessly pushes Lovelace into a prototype God's Egg, and Ryu is forced to fight a mutated version of Lovelace. After defeating her altered form, Ryu escapes with Canna and Mizuki, only to be arrested by the US military.

*Snap fingers paused*

"Since I did not say anything to my fellow American when I met Heinlern, so far that knowing if I told him regarding what I am and who were I from, and so I had nothing to do to stay in this country after all; so I had a private talk with Mizuki-san about my origin where I came from, so Mizuki was well-aware about me about my disappearance, and so she did keep it as a secret that knowing about me and she keep it the way that if they know about my old life. So, let's continue this story: After cease our operation immediately, so Ryu and I had taken a detour for going back to the Hayabusa Village." Lincoln/Rikimaru explained.

*Snap fingers resume*

The two are reprimanded by Captain Heinlern for their actions and are ordered to cease their operation immediately. Ryu and Rikimaru travels via helicopter back to Hayabusa Village to find out how to remove the curse.

First, Ryu revisits Genshin's grave where he placed the Blade of the Archfiend at the end of _Ninja Gaiden II_. He takes the blade and travels back to Hayabusa Village, fighting hordes of vengeful Black Spider Ninja until the Grip of Murder begins to take its toll on him, causing him to lose consciousness. He awakens in the clan leader's residence, nursed to health by the Dragon Shrine Maiden, Momiji.

Ryu, Rikimaru, and Momiji travel to the hermitage where their father Joe Hayabusa lives. On the way, they are attacked by the Black Spider Ninja as well as the Black Spider Clan sorceress Obaba (expecting for Rikimaru/Lincoln about that old hag still alive and never stays dead), who somehow came back to life.

After the battle, they make their way to Joe's house. Joe tells them that the curse is karmic retribution for all the deeds committed by the Dragon Ninja Clan over the generations. Ryu and Rikimaru then heads back to the Yunagi.

*Snap fingers paused*

"I didn't not know for the first time about our clan's karmic retribution for all the deeds committed by our Dragon Ninja Clan over the generations, which that with the Dragon Sword we had under our clan's possession, but mine is still new to me when I live with them for years, if I would inherit that sword, than I decide to had Ryu-niisan take it. After all, it's my own life in my own hands, alone, with my friends and family that were very supported me than my so-called 'family'. I guess that things went well with my life." Lincoln/Rikimaru explained.

*Snap fingers resume*

On the Yunagi, Ryu and Rikimaru is sent on an operation to Antarctica with Cliff requesting that he should be Ryu's backup. After defeating numerous foes there including an evil version of himself called the Epigonos, the Grip of Murder begins to activate. Cliff reveals himself as a member of the LOA, along with his grandfather Ashtear Higgins, the Chairman of LOA. Ashtear reveals that Cliff is the head of LOA's R n' D and that he has plans for Canna.

*Snap fingers paused*

"I was shocked that I had get to feeling that Cliff guy was a big no-no, knowing that I did expectance regarding villains had double-crossed heroes like I once reading comic books regarding nice people were bad guys." Lincoln/Rikimaru explained.

*Snap fingers resume*

Soon after, Ryu attempts to chase down Cliff and Ashtear, but is left behind when he is knocked off their jet. As soon as Lincoln/Rikimaru was told about Cliff was a member of LOA right under their noses.

Cliff tells them that he would meet him on the Black Narwhal, a mysterious fleet thought to have been dismantled. Ryu and Rikimaru is picked up by Ken Ishigami from the JSDF and transported to a UN vessel, where he is told that Canna is missing.

Ryu and Mizuki fly over the Black Narwhal, while Rikimaru decide to remain the main fleet and heading back to Japan, knowing that he had a good feeling something might would happen, and Ryu jumps off and proceeds to take down the escort ships before landing on the main ship itself.

There he faces off with Ashtear and defeats him. Ryu learns of his plans for Canna just before killing him, and proceeds to search for her inside the ship. Eventually he would come face to face with the Regent of the Mask, watching as Canna is fused with the Egg of a God.

Ryu defeats the Regent and is shocked to see that the man is actually Canna's father, Theodore Higgins, who was thought to be dead.

*Snap fingers paused*

"This is why Nii-san told me, shocking about Canna's real father was Theodore, Ryu told me that Cilff's brother tried to stop his brother's plan for taken this world fall apart. He did control Theodore as a puppet, and now that he had my brother's Dragon Sword is now under the hands of the so-called 'Goddess'. And good thing that I return to Tokyo when the whole mess is started, and I had a group of Hayabusa Ninjas accompany with, along with Joe and Momiji, while Ayane did joined in too, since she's my girlfriend, after all." Lincoln/Rikimaru explained.

*Snap fingers resume*

Cliff appears and revealed that he killed his brother when he tried to stop his plan, but for the purpose of him dying at Ryu's hand, he brought him back from the dead, and erased his memories, while controlling him through an AI unit in the mask. Canna sees this and calls Ryu a murderer, merging with the Egg to become the Goddess, wielding the Dragon Sword as the Black Narwhal sinks into the ocean.

Ryu, Mizuki and Ishigami pursue the Goddess to Tokyo where she left a trail of destruction. Ryu and Mizuki are attacked by Cliff, who has transformed into a mutant creature. Ryu and Mizuki are about to be killed when Theodore appears and kills Cliff, his memories fully restored.

*Snap fingers paused*

"This is why Nii-san told me, shocking about Canna's real father was Theodore, Ryu told me that Cilff's brother tried to stop his brother's plan for taken this world fall apart. He did control Theodore as a puppet, and now that he had my brother's Dragon Sword is now under the hands of the so-called 'Goddess' while Canna's there. And good thing that I return to Tokyo before the whole mess is started, and I had gathered a group of Hayabusa Ninjas accompany with, along with Joe and Momiji, while Ayane did joined in too, since she's my girlfriend, after all. Until confronted Cliff, before we meet up, and so until we were confronted by Cliff, and until he spill the beans about me, being born in America, and after all I had to do for know, until Theodore kills his brother from behind, and until than that he restore his memories, and he remembers, everything." Lincoln/Rikimaru explained.

*Snap fingers resume*

Ryu and Theodore continue their pursuit of the Goddess, but when they are about to reach her, Theodore suddenly betrays Ryu, stating that the Blade of the Archfiend Ryu uses will kill Canna indiscriminately as it is an evil blade. The two men battle for the final time. After Ryu kills him with the Blade of the Archfiend, Theodore chants an incantation and the curse on Ryu is removed. Ryu realizes that Theodore wants to die as atonement.

*Snap fingers paused*

"I knew the Blade of the Archfiend will kill Canna, since it is an evil blade after all, while the 'True' Dragon Sword, but the sword didn't harm Canna when had the Dragon's Eye infuse it, that allows to defeat the Goddess without harming an innocent, and so, everything is over for now." Lincoln/Rikimaru explained.

*Snap fingers resume*

Ryu confronts the Goddess. As the battle reaches its climax, the Blade of the Archfiend and the Goddess' giant Dragon Sword are broken to their hilts. Ryu's original Dragon Sword returns to him and he cuts the Goddess in half, killing it. Canna falls into Ryu's arms, safe and alive. Ryu leaves her in a safe area for Mizuki to find her. With his duty complete, he departs into the sunrise.

*Snap fingers ends*

With a scene has ended, Rikimaru/Lincoln lets out a sigh regarding those adventures that they had been through, after all, since then everything has happen those years for their adventures.

"Well, after all…since the 'Louds' did all were doing fine without me, since it's been over 7 years. And they don't need me, anymore. I guess that it wasn't pleasant that this subject…"

Rikumaru/Lincoln glances at the sky, noticing its changing color until sundown.

"So far, if 'they' did NOT know about how illegal it was, having a child about 11 years old like I was, went out of the house at night, so late? Well, because, kicking out a minor, like myself, under age of 18, which I 'really' hate them so much! Even though, considered felony which I stumbled across a thug arm with a gun or knife, I would my life would be over."

Lincoln/Rikimaru clenches his 'Bun-Bun' with his both hands, held closer.

"If those two along with 9 'daughters', didn't had know about how illegal is, about the abandonment is considered a Class-A misdemeanor, even the police cannot ignored that because it's against the law, even it is the first time for their life, it's against the law and crime, which kids suppose to stay at home, safe and sound! It is a major crime, thank you very much! And EVEN they had no clue about its felony…AND a 4th-degree crime!"

"Except for the 10th sister, my littlest sister Lily, you see, she's was month old before my runaway, and if I didn't brought her with me, I guess that she didn't know me that now she's about age 7 right about now, and I'm sure that knowing she's was taken care by Pop-Pop, or Foster parents, right about now." He added.

With his hand onto his face, while holding the buddy stuff bunny of his, and then rubbing his eyes, to fight off his tears for letting it out, and until now to ease his emotions, and continued.

"I…I just…I can't just say much to fair that since I've been 'Lincoln Loud' in the past. But that time is over, so why would it matter? I did made that scheme to cut myself off from pictures featured myself in the background or as part of a group. And In short: Any piece of evidence that I had ever lived in my old 'home' was gone. And for me for now on, Lincoln Loud is no longer exists!" He finished.

With Rikimaru (formerly Lincoln) lets out a heavily sighs, as he forcedly closed his eyes than his hand into his eyes, clenches it to prevents himself from shed tears, and until he felt his arms around his neck causes him to tensed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rikimaru turns his head over his shoulder to see Ayane, who embraces him from behind.

"I'm…doing okay, Ayane-chan. It's just…"

"Talking yourself, or like you talk to the audience?" Ayane asked with a slight frown.

"It's only just that like I told everybody about our past like I meet you when I was 11." Rikimaru answered.

"You mean the day where you run away?" Ayane inquired while comforting him.

"Yeah, that's about it, I rather not to talk about it." The white-haired American Ninja replied.

"I know how you feel about being alone and treated as an outcast, so far that the Mugen Tenshin did fond with you, and same goes that your story had told kaa-sama and Shiden-sama about how being mistreated by 'them'." Ayane stated.

"Yes, 'them', and I rather not to talk about it what they did to me, so far that they did treated me like their luck-base charm, and so far, knowing that they did brought it from themselves, everything else in their life were completely damage, beyond repair. And I hate it that when they don't have son/brother of thise family…" Rikimaru said as he held his hand onto Ayane's arms.

"I know, Lincoln…" Ayane says, slipping his real name in her mouth. "Having 10 sisters living in a two-story house, expecting than less about knowing will fall apart."

"They can try, but knowing about if I get to see if most of those questions from anyone like 'Didn't you notice your son/brother was feeling depressed?' and 'Why did you leave him all by himself for a whole day?', even though regarding the police will get involved about my disappearance. Like hell if they hope and/or pray what I care with their own grieves. Even though that my life was over, since I was reborn for my new life and so why would it matter?" Rikimaru replied, didn't bothers Ayane regarding called his real/former name.

"I guess if that if they knew that you been living Japan for 7 years, Riki-kun, surely that knowing that they will know." Ayane stated.

"Yeah, there nothing for me to know about 'them', but I recently been keeping an eye on all of them, at least enough to know that they are all doing fine without me. Even that takes if I did had Clyde keep in touch, while I secretly contact Ronnie few times, I did told her about my new life went well without telling 'them' about me." Rikimaru/Lincoln replied.

"I'm sure that I don't mind sharing, you did still had her heart, after all."

"…Yeah, I'll keep that in mind if she'll accept…So anyway, Ayane-chan, it's almost dinner?"

"Yes, I better get back to set it." Ayane replied Rikimaru regarding the time for dinner.

"I'll be there, shortly."

Hearing Rikimaru's respond, as Ayane slips off Rikimaru/Lincoln's neck, and then walks away out of the room, while the latter glances at her sudden departure, and then turns to the viewers.

"Well, folks, this is what I am for having my new life, and I surely that I would want to return…Well, guess that I don't need any of them, if take time to see them were doing well without me…"

With Rikimaru stood up and prepared to step inside, and turns his head at the screen at one lst time.

"Well, I believe that it's far too late for that. Nor do any of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lola, have to fear an angry rant from me…The truth is…I don't feel anything towards them, nor my 'parents', defy 'parents' into 'birth-givers', anymore: No hate, but no love either…"

Everything is silence, when hearing the wind blows on the background.

"I am no long the little boy can just boss around…But as Lincoln Loud is dead, there is only 'me'. Being live larger part of my life without 'them', this is dark chapter in that life. And THIS is what I had to do to go on with my life in this path…"

"Rikrimaru-kun! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Rikimaru respond, and then turns back once again. "Well, better go now, hope that you guys accepting Czar Joseph's challenge."

Hearing the last words from Rikimaru/Lincoln, as he was about to reach the sliding door, sudden felt his head tilt all of sudden, and turns around to the viewers.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, there's an alternate version about this story? Same thing: The 'No Such Luck, Run away, went to Japan, stowaway a truck, and found by Hayabusa, but this is a Naruto Crossover. The group of Hayabusa Village found me when I was about to went find a village or town outside of the civilization, and claimed to be I was raised as an orphan without parents so when I decide to live with my own new life for start anew for myself, and lastly being a Captain-Commander for the Black-Ops, trust me, I did read Naruto Manga and Anime, after all, it was awesome, and I'm sure that this second challenge will be just like I was in world of Ninja Gaiden."

With Rikumaru had making a summary and facts regarding a second alternate version of it.

"First: I thought if I could make the same invention 'Lisa' had made, while I was dreaming regarding 'glimpse into reality' like was once dreaming when I wished for having brothers than sisters, about traveling alternate dimension, which never test it until now that it's the only option I've made for doing so, if I let my 'luck' will do the work, knowing that her invention DID work after all, same thing, I was stumble across a forest that is completely unfamiliar to me, alone, and confuse, and until I meet a group of Hayabusa Ninja and the Head Ninja questions me when I was at Japan when most of them didn't speak English, and I'm glad that someone did. So, I was raised to be a Dragon Ninja like the others, and made me what I had become. Although, I cannot get to feeling how beautiful Naruto's mother is, when she was a kid, she's a tomboy like Ronnie, I was hoping that I get the feeling that I really wanted to meet her for real, after all, with that device I used to get here. After all, the same device that I use was broken, beyond repairs. And so, decide to keep it that way as a memento where I had my new life starts."

With tons of words of Lincoln/Rikimaru had said, as he opens the sliding door, and finished.

"…I hope that someday that if any of you taken Czar Joseph's challenge, and I will hope that to get to see you to prepared to work on that story, and I'm sure that I will be waiting, back to you, Czar!"

With that, Rikimaru steps out of his room, and close the sliding door, and hearing a faint footsteps in the distance…

 **(Trailer Ended, and Thank You Rikimaur.)**

* * *

 **Well, here we go, as much as I did create a challenge for the Crossover story of between Ninja Gaiden/DOA and Naruto, along with Loud House that makes it a triple. AND I did make a skip that results give me a stress, if that's okay...**

 **I was hoping that regarding such as 'Kunoichis in Royal Wood', so far, THIS will create such as a story that between Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, and even Naruto. After all that because of the fact that hoping for the author will making such story in each side.**

 **Anyway, as for the character that hoping to being casted; You see, Rikimaru is looked unlike and similar to Rikumaru from Tenchu, so that made him that he's a Ninja of the Hayabusa Clan. Which the name is alludes to the Tenchu's 2 of main characters.**

 **So, let's proceed to the next statement…**

 **On Naruto-verse side: Naruto and Tsuki (as step-children), along with Sakura Haruno, Ayane, Kasumi, Momiji, Rias, and includes Ryu and the others girls such as Akeno and Rachel will be out of character and considered being mentioned, while they are still on their life than anything than having his time with Kushina, and he will be being POV, for surre.**

 **Finally, I was looking eagerly forward to PM me or Review regarding to accept this challenges.**

 **Hope that these challenges will be worth a shot, after all, and I will be ready to be received…**

* * *

Created: Friday, July 27, 2018, 11:15:35 PM

Finished: 8/26/2018/2:34pm

Published: 8/26/2018/3:00pm


End file.
